


Undertale OneShots

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small dump for Undertale (most likely (AU)Papyrus or Sans x Reader because...yeah. Maybe Grillby here too.) [Insert Character Here] x Reader stories I’ve come up with.





	1. Ink!Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible at writing but who cares!?  
> Welp...enjoy....?

You stride through the aisles of food with Ink. You two decided to just act like natural people for once, and it was relaxing. Error hadn’t bothered you both for weeks. It was a small shop, with a small town. Ink had gotten both of you an apartment, and you were just shopping with him. Ink picked up a tub of ice cream.  
“Want this, Y/N?” He asked you, and you nodded, collecting a few more stuff. You and Ink paid for the food and headed home.  
“So, Ink, do you enjoy this?” You ask Ink, and he goes on about how amazing it is without Error. He was quite stressed when Error attacked AUs. You both wondered what he could possibly be planning, but you and Ink had to relax. Worrying was bad for the both of you. You sat on the kitchen counter and ate some ice cream while Ink was out again, getting some paints. He was also getting painkillers for you, since you got headaches often.  
“Back!” He exclaimed once he came back.  
“Oh, good.” You said, and you picked up a bottle of wine, your headache absolutely horrible. Ink snatches it away from you, shoving the painkillers into your hands.  
“You can’t always drink your problems away, Y/N.” He said, his eyes glinting with pure intention and worry.  
“I can drink WHATEVER THE F—“ you were cut off by Ink covering your mouth with his hand. You had mood swings often, so this honestly wasn’t a surprise.  
“NO.” He said. You pulled his hand off of your mouth and you kissed him. He was shocked and his pupils dissolved into blackness, leaving only deep eye sockets. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes. You had a smug look on your face, but it disappeared when you saw his embarrassed face. You two didn’t interact like this usually, but these days, with how much stress you both were going through, it’d happen. Ink finally recovered and went to get stuff for cleaning the glass and wine from the floor. But by the time he came back, you’d have cleaned it. He was shocked and impressed.  
You walked past him and sat down on an armchair. Ink sat on one arm and you pulled him into your lap. He was kinda tall, compared to you. You were so short. He was slightly heavy and you were blushing. You wanted something out of him.  
Ink refused and got off of you. You pulled him by his scarf and kissed him again. Both of you wondered why you still stayed together. You made sure he stayed and kissed you, and it seemed he wanted to stay anyway. He put his hands on your legs and kissed you deeper. His tongue touched yours, and and you were shocked yourself. It tasted like candy, for some funny reason. But you knew that he was different, and creative. Must have been from his imagination, and what was happening, you were sure this was your imagination. The chair suddenly flattened and he fell forward, falling on top of you, nearly touching your chest. You were both relieved that didn’t happen, but that was sudden. Ink stood up and rubbed his head and face.  
“Ink...?” You said, and you decided to ask about his tongue.  
“Uh.... Yeah?”  
“Why does your tongue taste like candy?” You asked him, a quizzical expression on your face.  
“My t—“ he realized what you meant and he explained everything.  
“Pfft, interesting.” You responded, and he stuck out his tongue. You jumped at him and licked Ink’s tongue. Your arms were wrapped around his neck and he picked you up, your legs dangling. You giggled and Ink blushed.  
“What?” You inquired. You asked it so innocently Ink blushed even harder. You kissed his forehead. “I’m tired...” you said, out of the blue. He put you down on the couch and he laid down next to you.  
Right before you fell asleep, you snuggled closer to Ink. You wished it could last.


	2. UT!Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I have.... many. I do these to escape reality—

Wrapped in a blanket, you snuggle with Sans. He may have been short, but you still loved him. He never got scared when it came to jumpscares, but you....you hated them. Somehow, he persuaded you to watch a horror movie with him. “Must have been his cute face...” you thought to yourself. A horrifying face jumpscared the screen and you hugged Sans, scared.   
“You okay, buddy?” He asked you, and you buried yourself in the blanket, shivering. It took Sans an hour to finally calm you down, but he did. It was dark outside, presumably 10:30, and you were paranoid, so you followed Sans up to his room and snuggled deep in bed with him. You just held onto Sans, waking up every hour to look around. Sans had to put you to sleep again by reassuring you were both safe. By 5am, he had gotten tired of putting you to sleep, and went downstairs to get some ketchup. You scurried downstairs and attached yourself to Sans, sobbing. His face was full with regret for making you watch that movie.   
“Please! Don’t leave me alone in the dark again!” You shrieked, and Papyrus woke up, coming downstairs.   
“WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?” Papyrus said, a bit too loud, and you hugged Sans tighter, darting into a corner, taking Sans with you.   
“Look, kid, it’s fine! That was just Paps.” He explained and you calmed down. In an hour, light streamed through the blinders, and you were making yourself some breakfast. Sans was in the living room, reading a joke book, and Papyrus was outside on ‘guard duty’. You settled next to Sans with a plate of toast. Sans rests his head on your shoulder, mostly because it’s be hard for you to do it without breaking your neck. You were as tall as a typical adult, probably because you were one, and, even then, Sans was only 3/4ths of your height. You wonder why he’s so short, but you decide not to ask, in case you offend him. You kiss the top of Sans’ skull and he blushes a deep blue. He chuckles and puts his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him, making you, in turn, blush.  
“Wanna head to Grillby’s?” He asks you, and you say ‘yes’. He walks with you, holding your hand. A few people smile at you both when you pass by. It was 10 in the morning, and you were still tired, but you had to come with Sans anyway. You relax in a booth, and Sans slides in to the seat opposite of you. You both talk and joked around. Grillby brought both of you a drink. You didn’t feel like alcohol yourself, so you had just asked for Coke. Sans drank ketchup, as usual. You noticed you two, in all your time together, had never really had a full-contact kiss. You thought you’d ask him once you two were done at Grillby’s and walked out, you asked about the kiss. He brought some ketchup with him, and he spit out what was in his mouth.   
“Wh— kid! You know I don’t really get too deep. Even if I kissed you, it’d be pretty shallow.” He responded, a light blue covering his face. You took him down to the frozen river. It was silent, calm, and perfect. You plop down into the snow and lay down. Your face is framed with the fluffy, cold snow, and Sans’ face lingers over your’s. He kissed you briefly, before leaning back. You sit up and face him, before pulling him into a kiss again. He tries to get his bearings, and you were the one who charged forward, and you took advantage of Sans. His mouth was slightly open, so you slipped your tongue into his mouth, and you felt Sans’ wrap halfway around yours. You felt Sans’ hands touching around your body until he found your hands, which were sitting on your lap. You tried to pull back, but it was hard to, when this was your first with Sans. You wanted to make it last, and it seems Sans wanted too as well. You finally pull back, your tongue hanging out of your mouth, out of breath. It was the same with Sans. You were both smiling, and that soon turned to laughter.   
Your blushing faces reduced to their normal colors. You two were good, and Sans had asked you on a date at MTT resort. He even had reserved a room there. He said it was ‘just, I don’t feel like walking back’, but....you knew better.


	3. Underfell!Sans x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries always confused me. Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m new to this and had no idea there were NOTES?! SHHSJSHSH well ANYWAY, my works are horrible as always; let’s get on with it. This was actually my first fanfic for Undertale? Heccin—

You sit on a barstool in Grillby’s, drinking, when Red slipped into the seat next to you.  
“Hey, Sweetheart.~” he chuckled, and you felt your cheeks heat up. You were used to his names for you, but you couldn’t control your response to it. He had tired eyes, like always, but this time, he just wore a dark-red turtleneck and skinny jeans, with sneakers. He knew human skinny jeans would just show his bones clearly, but he didn’t mind. He asked for some mustard, and Fellby threw it at his face.  
“Red! Are you okay?!” You exclaim, tears stinging your eyes. Red got ahold of himself and climbed back up onto the barstool, as he had fallen over.  
“I’m good, Y/N.” He kissed your cheek, and you blushed even harder. It felt chilly though, as his bony face was cold from walking to Grillby’s.  
“God, Why is your face so cold?” You said, teasingly. Red’s face contorted into a small smirk.  
“Maybe, when we get to my house, we can see how hot I can be.~” he flirted with you, and you covered your face. He apologized, knowing you didn’t want to. “D-Do you still want to come over, though?”  
You nodded and dragged him outside. The cold Snowdin air nearly froze your face as you were exposed to the outside of the, rather warm Grillby’s.  
“Frozen?” Red laughed, pulling you closer to him. Your hip hit his, and you knew this was pretty close, even for him.  
“R-Red?” You stammered, thinking something was wrong, and his grinning face turned, more or less, serious.  
“What is it?” he asked you, and you figured it out. He was just nervous he’d mess up his chances with you. You knew it was pretty normal. A few of the male monsters usually flirted with you, especially Fellby. He thought he’d never even HAVE a chance with you in the first place.  
“You’re afraid, aren’t you?” You say, holding his hands tightly, as the snow drifted around you both. He gazed at your eyes, his full of fear, and yours full of worry. For the first time ever, he admitted he was afraid.  
“I guess I am scared....” he said, and you put your hands on his rough cheeks.  
“Red, no other monster could ever have a chance more than you.” You said sternly, and you embraced him in a smooth kiss. He was stunned at first, but softened up. He took your waist and his tongue slipped past your lips. He surprised you back, and your face turned redder than the cold could ever make your face. You started to tremble as a small moan slipped from your lips as you both kissed. Red heard it, and he pulled back, and pulled the turtleneck sweater’s collar over his face. He was embarrassed and shocked. You were blushing and you crouched down next to Red, who was lying in the snow.  
“Can we go to your house now?” You ask him, your cheeks not burning as much anymore, probably because it was pretty cold. He nodded and picked you up, bridal style. His turtleneck stretched back to his neck, his face revealed to be a complete deep red. You giggled and felt his face, which was burning. You pulled your hand away, your palm slightly stinging.  
“I told you I can be hot.~” he laughed, and you sank into his arms, a smile spread over your face.


End file.
